This invention relates generally to dual chamber apparatus and to a process for manufacturing such apparatus, and more particularly, relates to dual chamber spot remover apparatus and to a process for manufacturing such apparatus.
By way of example, and not by sway of limitation, there is a need in the art for spot remover apparatus for removing spots of salad oil, soup, ketchup, mustard and the like, from dresses, blouses, shirts, ties, jackets, and the like, and which spot remover apparatus is of a size and shape that permits it to be conveniently kept in a lady""s purse, a man""s pocket or a desk drawer for ready use away from home.
Dual chamber apparatus including a body providing a first chamber containing liquid, a closure closing the first chamber and a second chamber containing a body of material including a portion extending out of the second chamber, upon the closure being removed and the liquid being discharged from the first chamber the body of material is for engaging and reacting with the liquid. The apparatus may be embodied as spot remover apparatus with the liquid being liquid spot remover and with the body of material being absorbent material for absorbing the liquid spot remover upon being discharged and dissolving a spot. Process of manufacturing such apparatus.